What's Kept In My Mind
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Just cute little Austin & Ally drabbles from me for you guys! :D Parings either Auslly or Trez! Maybe also some friendship drabbles! :D I hope you guys enjoy! :) I don't own Austin & Ally or anything I forgot! :D R&R! :) New Drabble : I Can't Believe It (Trez) Suggestions are really welcome! :)
1. Doubt It

**Hay guys! **

**I actually wanted to wait for you guys to vote in the poll, but I just really had to start this :D**

**It's a drabble collection of standing alone drabbles for Auslly and Trez :)**

**They will always be under 1000k words and just cute little pieces of my mind for you guys :)**

**The first drabble will be Trez and I hope you guys enjoy and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you have a wish, tell me! :D**

**This plays after the new Austin&Ally episode that has aired 3 days ago :)**

**I would also love it, if you guys check out my Auslly and Trez story 'Past Meets Present' and leave a review! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Doubt it<strong>

Trish was sitting on her chair in Sonic Boom after closing hour that Chase bought her after working extra hours, not really feeling happy.

Austin and Ally were upstairs in the practice room to write a new song.

She loved the chair and she loved what he did for her, but it still was wrong.

She sighed and looked around just as Dez came up.

''Hey Trish! Why are you so upset? Didn't get enough of massage?'' Dez joked.

Trish rolled her eyes at him, but then sighed.

''No, I don't get enough of my boyfriend who's appereantly only on my MyPad or on my phone.'' She replied.

She really liked Chase, but all of this just seemed wrong to her.

Dez looked a bit concerned at her.

''Well, but he still does like you and you like him. I mean he bought you this chair to make up for not being there. That is a good thing, right?'' He asked.

He hated it to see Trish like that and really wanted to help her.

Trish sighed, shaking her head and stood up from the chair.

''I love that Chase is doing that for me, but I have the feeling that this is not a real relationship anymore. I want a boyfriend like your cousin with Austin who's obsessed over me and loves me with all of his heart and would fly every weekend all the way over to Miami only to see me.'' She stated and looked down.

Trish wasn't always the nicest girl, but she also always knew what she wanted and that wasn't what she wanted.

''Well, but I doubt it that any boy would do something like this for me.'' Trish added and then walked away.

Dez looked a bit shocked after her and quickly ran after her.

''Trish! Wait!'' He cried.

Trish turned around confused to him and Dez looked intense back at her.

He beamed at her and then told her, ''I might not be an international basketball star, but I do have a heart and I do want to help you. What if I'll be the one who does all of this for you?''

Trish looked shocked at Dez. Dez was really just asking her to be his girlfriend?!

''You do know that I mostly can't stand you and I don't really think that that'll change soon?'' She asked him.

Dez shrugged at that and smiled.

''I doubt it, too but I do like you and I want to help you like I said. You deserve better than a MyPad relationship and I can't give you a massage chair or be an international star, but I can be there for you if you want me to.'' He replied.

Trish looked still in disbelief at him, but slowly let sink in what he said.

''You don't have to say yes, if you don't want to.'' Dez quickly added.

Trish shrugged at that and looked at him.

''You know what? I'll think about it.'' She told him.

Dez beamed at her and she then added, ''If I'll break up with Chase.''

At that he looked down.

''Well, but that is one thing I probably don't doubt and Freckles?'' She asked.

Dez looked at her again and Trish smiled. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Then she said to him, ''Thanks.''

Dez looked shocked at her and before he could reply something she had already walked out of Sonic Boom.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my very first drabble ever! :D<strong>

**It would be really cool, if you tell me what you think about it, since I don't really know , if it was good :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	2. Last Song?

**Hay guys! **

**I'm here with the second drabble for you already! :D**

**I'm in a big drabble mood at the moment and that's why the next one is already coming for you :D**

**This one is Auslly and has nothing to do with an episode :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you have a wish, tell me! :D**

**I would also love it, if you guys check out my Auslly and Trez story 'Past Meets Present' and leave a review! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Last Song? <strong>

Ally was sitting in the practice room, waiting once again for Austin to finally show up.

It wasn't something new for him to be late, but it still made her mad.

He was her boyfriend and he should care more about their songwriting and not be away with Dez, playing video games the whole day.

Ally sighed and looked at the new song.

It wasn't even half finished and they had to be done by friday.

Today was wednesday by the way.

Why couldn't Austin take this as serious as she did?

If he would, he would've already been here a half hour ago and not 20 minutes to late as always.

Why didn't Ally talk him out of buying this new video game with Dez?

''Hey Alls. I'm so sorry for being late.'' Austin exclaimed as he quickly came in to the practice room.

He gave Ally a kiss on the cheek and sat down to her.

Ally just crossed her arms and he looked confused at her.

''Why are you still looking mad?'' He asked confused.

Ally looked at him in disbelief.

''Austin, I have the feeling that you're not taking this serious! We barely have any of the song and it has to be done in two days!'' Ally exclaimed.

Austin almost jumped up at that and looked shocked at Ally.

Normally Ally never had outbursts like that. This really wasn't her and a bit scary.

''I already said that I'm sorry, Alls. I-''

''You were playing that video game with Dez again. I know.'' Ally finished his sentence and shot him a look.

Austin didn't reply to that. He knew that Ally was right.

Then he kissed her cheek again and told her, ''Well, but we finished it know and I'm all yours again?!''

It came more out as a question and Ally didn't seem convinced at all.

Ally rolled her eyes and then asked him, ''What if this would be the last chance for us to write a song together? Would you still have dumped me for Dez? Austin, I'm your girlfriend and you're partner and you can't do this to me!''

Austin didn't reply anything to that. He did feel horrible and wanted to do something right.

How could he show Ally that he did care?

Ally continued rambling, ''I don't think that you can go o-''

Austin at some point slightly chuckled and cut her off with a kiss.

Ally was shocked, but kissed back.

After 10 seconds they broke apart and Austin smiled at her. Ally was all flustered, but still a bit mad.

''Like I said. I really am sorry and I know that I shouldn't have done that. But I also know that this won't be our last song, because I would never want to stop writing songs with the girl I love more than everything.'' He told her.

Ally looked shocked at him, but now statisfied.

''That's so sweet Austin.'' She stated and smiled at him.

Austin chuckled and kissed her cheek.

''I know. That's how I am and now let's finish that song.'' He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Austin is cute and we all know that :D<strong>

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the drabble and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**If I get 5+ reviews for this drabble the next drabble will be up really soon! :)**

**Gabrie**


	3. Going Through This

**Hay guys! **

**I'm here with the second drabble for you already! :D**

**It's Team Austin&Ally groub friendship pairing and my longest drabble so far with 735 words :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews on the last chapter! I loved every single one of them! :D**

**If you have a wish, tell me! :D**

****I'm working on a huge Austin&Ally project right now since yesterday (thanks to StylishFashionista for helping) and that's why the drabbles and my One Shot collection will come a bit short, but I promise that it'll be worth it! :)****

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Going Through This <strong>

''I really just can't believe this. I can't, can't , can't believe this!'' Trish exclaimed.

Her whole vacation was ruined, because of one little thing.

The whole summer vacation of the whole team was ruined.

She really just cancelled that gig. That gig that would've brought them two weeks of Italy.

Two weeks of Sicily. How could that have happened to her?

Trish groaned and let herself sink into the arm chair in the practice room.

''Why did I for once not do what I should do? Why did I cancell this? Why did I wrote the wrong message to the wrong person?'' She asked herself over and over again.

''What are you talking about Trish?'' Dez suddenly asked and Trish almost jumped up.

''How did you come in here?!'' She asked.

Dez shrugged and replied, ''The door was open. What did you cancel? Your mani- pedie, before our big vacation?''

''Trish, I already told you that we can also take care of those things there. It's only one gig that Austin and I have and we get two weeks vacation for nothing for that.'' Ally said to Trish, also coming in.

Trish only sank deeper into the arm chair at that as Austin shrugged and nodded.

''Ally is right! We're going to have plenty of time and I really can't wait for Italy!'' He added.

_Why did they have to do this to me? _Trish asked while not replying.

Trish swallowed hard and then said to them, ''It's not about the mani- peddie. I kinda cancalled something else.''

The other three looked confused at her and Trish felt worse and worse by every second.

Why did this have to happen to her? She actually was an awesome manager and now that?! Why now?

''What are you talking about Trish?'' Ally now asked.

Trish swallowed hard again. She hated it to say it.

She looked down and quickly replied, ''I cancalled your guys gig and the vacation to Italy as I actually wanted to cancel the gig in Miami that was planned in the same time.''

She hoped that they wouldn't have understood what she had just said, but at their expressions she saw that they did understand.

''You are kidding right?!'' Austin asked in shock.

Trish shook her head and Dez looked disappointed.

''Aw! Man! I bought the rainbow swimming shorts for nothing!'' He exclaimed.

At that the others all looked weird at him, but then shocked back at Trish.

''I am so sorry!'' She told them. ''I didn't mean to do that and I tried to do it undone, but the man was so mad at me and I totally screwed it up and-''

Trish swallowed hard and didn't say anything anymore.

For once in a life time Trish was at the vedge of tears. She felt beyond horrible.

The others looked shocked at Trish and then at each other.

''You really didn't mean to do that.'' Ally stated.

Trish nodded at that and looked down.

''Of course I didn't . I also wanted to go.'' She replied sad.

''I can understand it , if you hate me guys now. I mean, this was your big chance to get even more fans in Italy and I totally screwed it up.'' Trish added.

She felt horrible and everyone could see that.

Austin and Ally looked at each other and then sighed.

''I guess it isn't that bad.'' He stated after a while.

Ally slowly nodded at that and put a hand on her shoulder.

''Yeah, I mean there will be other places where we can have a vacation after a gig.'' She added.

Dez also stated then, ''And we can totally go through this. I mean sure Miami is boring, but we live here all the time. It can't get worse.''

Trish shot him a look at that, but the other two chuckled.

Then Trish looked at them and asked, ''You really mean it?''

All of the three nodded.

Then Ally chuckled and replied, ''Yep. Like Dez said. We're going through this together and Italy can come at some other time.''

Trish smiled at the others and then stood up.

''Thanks guys. That means a lot.'' She told them.

The others grinned and then Dez cried, ''Group hug!''

Trish rolled her eyes, but all of them went into the hug, knowing that no vacation was worth it to stop this what the four had.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the group friendship of those four can go through everything :D<strong>

** hope you guys enjoyed the drabble and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**If I get 5+ reviews for this drabble the next drabble will be up really soon! :)**

**Gabrie**


	4. Just Wanted To Try

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the second drabble for you already! :D**

**It's Team Auslly and is kinda about the world cup :D**

**I know it's a week overdue, but my country won and I really wanted to write this :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews on the last chapter! I loved every single one of them! :D**

**If you have a wish, tell me! :D**

**BY THE WAY: I posted the first chapter of the big Austin & Ally project called '1 Year, 26 Countries and One Big Chance' :) I'd love it, if you get a look at it and leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Just Wanted To Try<strong>

''Tell me again why you wanted to try soccer?'' Ally asked, while bandaging Austin in the practice room.

Out of some crazy reason he suddenly had the urge to go into a soccer team what went horribly wrong.

First practice and he fell that bad that he almost broke his leg.

Austin was a dancer and not a soccer player after all.

Austin sighed and looked down on his hurting leg.

''Well, I kinda-'' He started, but cut himself off.

He blushed, not really wanting to continue.

''You kinda what?'' Ally asked him as she finished up

. Austin looked down and didn't reply.

Ally sighed and then told him, ''Austin you know that you can tell me everything.''

The blonde singer quickly nodded at his brunette best friend and crush.

''Yes, I do. It's just- It's silly.'' He replied.

Ally put her hands on her hips and then said to him, ''Just tell me.''

Austin swallowed hard and wanted to stand up, but realized that he couldn't thanks to his leg.

Great. No dancing for him for the next time.

''Well, you know the world cup just ended a week ago and Germany won... I mean the trainer of the USA world cup team comes from there and it looked really cool what Müller and so on where doing and I kinda wanted to try it , too...'' He stated.

Ally looked in disbelief at him, but then did something that Austin certainly did not expect.

She chuckled. ''Really? You wanted to start soccer, because it looked cool?'' She asked him.

Wow. If even Ally was laughing about that must've been his most stupid idea ever.

But there was also another reason why he tried to start with soccer.

''That's not funny! I just wanted to try! It's not like I wanted to give up my career for it!'' He exclaimed.

Ally looked now guilty at him.

''I'm sorry, Austin. It just is funny, yet really sweet. Besides, you're at least as cool as Thomas Müller and thanks to your trying to be even cooler you have to wait a while until you can dance again.'' She told him.

Austin sighed and looked down.

''Don't remind me of it.'' He replied bitter.

Ally sighed and then sat down on the arm chair besides him, putting a hand on his leg.

''Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry for laughing at you.'' She said to him.

Austin looked up to her and could see that she was honest.

He sighed and then told her, ''You know there was another reason why I tried out soccer...''

Ally looked confused at him at that.

''What is it?'' She asked.

Austin leaned closer to Ally and then replied, ''I wanted to impress you.''

Then he closed the gap between them and kissed her soft on the lips.

Ally was shocked, but kissed back.

Fireworks were exploding in both of their heads and Austin smiled against Ally's lips.

As they broke apart after 30 seconds, Ally chuckled , pecked Austin's lips again and then told him, ''You don't need to play soccer to impress me. I already fell in love with the singing and dancing Austin Moon who's one of the best persons I've ever met and way much better and cooler than any soccer player could ever be.''

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my Auslly fluff drabble for you guys! :D<strong>

**The next one will most likely be Trez :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**6+ reviews for this drabble and the next drabble will be up soon! :)**

**Gabrie**


	5. Not Good Enough

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the second drabble for you already! :D**

**It's Trez and kinda just popped into my head :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews on the last chapter! I loved every single one of them! :D**

**If you have a wish, tell me! :D**

**BY THE WAY: Please also get a look at my twitter account it's Gabrie_Grace_97 (same avatar as here on fan fiction net :) ) and I'd love it, if you follow me! I'll also try to keep you updated there about my stories in short form and I follow back! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Other stories are going to be updated from the 29th July on again. Read more about it on my profile! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Not Good Enough<strong>

''Freckles! Freckles!'' Trish cried, coming into Sonic Boom where Ally and Austin were standing.

They looked knowing at her and Ally sighed.

Trish glared at them and asked, ''Where is Freckles?''

Ally and Austin looked at each other and Trish groaned.

''Look, I do know that I did a mistake, but I want to talk to him and I have to know where he is!'' Trish added.

She really for once felt really guilty and wanted to make it good.

Why couldn't Austin and Ally see that and give her the chance to apologize for real?

That was all what she wanted to do!

''He's upstairs in the practice room and really crushed.'' Austin now said to Trish serious.

Trish felt even worse and quickly ran upstairs without another word.

She also had a piece of paper in her hand that was in her mail from Dez.

''Dez!'' She now exclaimed, coming into the practice room.

Dez was sitting in one of the arm chairs, looking at the floor.

Trish was breathing heavily and looked in disbelief at him.

''What do you want Trish?!'' Dez asked more to the floor then to Trish.

Trish now looked in disbelief and also mad at him.

''What I want? I want to know what this letter meant? 'I break up with you, because I'm not good enough for you. As I saw you with Max I felt like I wasn't the right one and you always had to complain about me, but looked so dreamily as you talked to him'?! What is that supposed to mean?'' Trish asked him furious.

She couldn't believe that he really wrote that and some other things.

Dez and Trish were together since three weeks and now he sent her a break up letter per mail because of something like this?!

Dez now also looked in disbelief at Trish and stood up.

''I meant what I said. I know that I'm not good enough for you and you like Max! Your f-'' He started, but Trish cut him off.

''You broke up with me with a letter, because you freaking got something wrong?'' Trish asked him.

She at first didn't want to come together with him, then agreed after a really long talk and now he was the one who got everything wrong?

''What did I get wrong? Was there more? Did you also kiss? What did I get wrong?!'' Dez now asked her mad.

He was freaking hurt and he wanted her to see that.

Trish looked at him and shook her head.

''Max is a good friend of mine and not more. He asked me about you and our relationship, because he saw us kissing that one day. He told me that I shouldn't be afraid about coming out , because you are a great guy and I told him that I know that. Otherwise I wouldn't have come together with you. I didn't look dreamy because of Max.'' She told him and swallowed.

As much as Trish hated it to admit it. She meant every single word.

Dez looked shocked to her and Trish meanwhile had tears in her eyes.

Then he did something not so unexpected, yet crazy in that moment. He kissed her.

Trish gasped, but kissed him back.

In both of their heads were exploding fireworks and Dez depended the kiss after a while.

As they finally broke apart, Dez looked guilty at Trish.

''I'm so sorry, Trish. I didn't know and I thought that you didn't mean it, because- I don't know. I acted stupid. Even more stupid than usual.'' He stated.

Dez really meant every single word.

He didn't want to loose Trish at all. He just got it wrong and was sad at first.

Trish sniffled a bit , but then punched him in the shoulder. ''OUCH!'' Dez cried. Trish chuckled at that and then rolled her eyes.

She put her hands on his shoulders again as good as she could and then told him, ''Don't you ever do that to me again. I freaking freaked out!''

Dez looked shocked at her, but then smiled and leaned down to her.

''Never ever again.'' He promised and sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was probably totally OOC and really cheesy, but I just had to write it and it's one of my longest drabbles yet :D<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed the drabble and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**6+ reviews and the next drabble will come really soon! :)**

**Gabrie**


	6. When Did You Realize?

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the new drabble for you! :D**

**It's Trez again, because of the new awesome episode that aired not to long ago! :D  
><strong>

**I already have the opinion that Calum Worthy is the funniest person on earth and this episode just made it even clearer! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews on the last drabble! I loved every single one of them! :D**

**If you have a wish, tell me! :D**

**BY THE WAY: Please also get a look at my twitter account it's Gabrie_Grace_97 (same avatar as here on fan fiction net :) ) and I'd love it, if you follow me! I'll also try to keep you updated there about my stories in short form and I follow back! :D At 100 followers it'll give a special One Shot! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>When did you realize?<strong>

Dez was sitting in Sonic Boom on the bench, being a bit depressed, because he didn't make it to the Zalien convention.

He really wanted to go there and as scary, yet cool his dream was he was pretty upset that he couldn't go.

Dez sighed and looked down on the floor.

''Man. Now I stood up for three days to oversleep it. That's not fair.'' He stated to himself.

''Well, you didn't oversleep it in your dream.'' Trish replied, coming up to Dez.

Dez looked confused up. ''How could I oversleep my dream?'' Dez asked her.

Trish rolled her eyes at that and then stated, ''I mean the convention, Doufus! You dreamed of it, didn't you?''

Dez looked down at that and then shrugged.

''Well, the dream was really scary and the only cool thing was that my brain got blasted away.'' He told her.

Trish raised both eyebrows at the red head in front of her.

''So the scary thing was that I had a crush on you , but you liked it that your brain got blasted away?'' Trish asked him confused and a bit hurt.

Dez shrugged at that and nodded. ''The thing with the brain was at least more realistic.'' He replied.

_Even though I actually wouldn't even mind about the other thing either. _He added in thoughts and sighed.

Trish rolled her eyes and replied, ''Who said that it would be that unrealistic?''

With that Trish just burned herself.

Dez looked shocked at her and Trish also realized what she just said.

''N- Not that it is.'' She quickly added, but Dez already stood up and followed her, while she walked backwards.

''Are you sure about that Trish?'' Dez asked.

Trish went red and backed away, Dez following her until she was against the wall.

Dez looked at her with his 'flirty' look and grinned.

''When did you realize that you have a crush on me Trish?'' He now asked her.

Trish's eyes went wide and she wanted to reply something, but Dez already had pressed his lips to her.

Trish gasped , but kissed him back and Dez smiled against his lips as he suddenly heard someone crying, ''Dez!''

He shrugged and just continued kissing Trish, not wanting to loose that amazing kiss.

Then suddenly someone cried again, ''Dez!''

Dez opened his eyes again only to see not Trish in front of him, but his pillow and he was laiying on the piano.

''Wow, doufus fell asleep again.'' Trish stated.

Dez looked confused at his three friends and then disappointed at the pillow.

''I did?'' He asked.

The three nodded. ''Yeah, you should really sleep more again.'' Austin replied.

''What was the dream about this time? You kind of made out with your pillow.'' Ally asked him.

Dez's eyes went wide and he looked at his friends.

''Uhm- Not so important. I have to go to sleep! Bye!'' He quickly replied, jumped from the piano and quickly ran out of Sonic Boom.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my new drabble :D<strong>

**I know it was absolutely non sense and again just a dream, but I still hope that it was kinda funny and that you guys liked it in some way! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	7. You Call That Slow Dancing?

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the new drabble for you! :D**

**It's Auslly and one of my shorter ones I think, but I hope it's good :D  
><strong>

**I'm at home for three hours and wrote 3 drabbles. One for every of my collections and wanted to share them with you! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the drabble and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Don't know if you want to know, but I'm good. Not better but good and I think this will really help what I'm doing because of my ilness :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>You Call That Slow Dancing? <strong>

''Why can't I just get this?'' Ally mumbled, trying to dance to a slow song, practicing for the wedding of her aunt.

The wedding was tomorrow and she still didn't get it to dance.

She also didn't have a date, but her aunt said that she had to know how to slow dance and she couldn't dance with anyone else then Austin slow.

It was really annoying for her, but she couldn't help it.

Ally actually asked, if Austin wanted to come with her and her aunt told her that she could take someone with her, but Austin didn't seem to be that interested.

He liked more hip hop moves which he was amazing in with his beautiful- Okay, She had to stop this.

Ally sighed again and then tried to move to the slow music again as suddenly the music stopped.

Ally turned confused around to see Austin standing there.

''You call that slow dancing?'' He asked her with a cocky grin.

Ally rolled her eyes at that. ''You know that I'm horrible in dancing.'' She replied.

Austin shrugged at that, but then slowly nodded.

It was no secret that Ally wasn't the best dancer on this planet.

Austin was definitely one of them, but not Ally.

''Need any help?'' Austin now asked.

Ally sighed and nodded at that.

''At Trish's birthday we got it, why didn't I get it now?'' Ally now exclaimed frustrated.

Austin chuckled and walking up to her after putting the music back on, taking her one hand with his and putting the other on her waist.

''Slow dancing alone also isn't that easy.'' He replied.

Ally put her other hand on his shoulder and then the two just started dancing without even noticing.

At least Ally didn't notice it. ''It's just hard.'' She stated.

Austin shrugged at that and then told her, ''I know that you can do it. You're amazing in everything else. This shouldn't be a problem for you.''

Ally blushed at that and Austin smiled at her.

''I'm not that good in everything and especially not in dancing.'' Ally now stated and looked down.

Austin sighed while they continued moving and then said to her, ''You don't give yourself enough credit.''

Now he dipped her down, starring right into her eyes and Ally starred confused back.

''What do you mean with that?'' She asked.

Actually she was smart and could figure it out, but she was too lost in his eyes.

And then suddenly his lips were on hers.

Ally gasped, but kissed happily back and Austin smiled against her lips.

Fireworks were exploding in both of their heads and Ally was still dipped down by Austin.

As they broke apart and Ally went back up Austin chuckled at her.

''Well, Mrs. Dawson you just ended your great first real slow dance with an even more amazing kiss. That's what I meant.'' He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my drabble for you guys :D<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	8. Way To Go

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the new drabble for you! :D**

**It's been way too long since I wrote a drabble, but here is one and it's Trez! :D**

**It might be a little snippet of the second part of a story that I'm writing on (on the first part, but I have so many ideas that it'll probably have two parts) :D **

**But I'm not going to tell more yet! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the drabble and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Way To Go<strong>

''I can't believe that I'm actually going to do this.'' Trish told her best friend Ally in disbelief.

She was mad and sad and annoyed at the same time, but she knew that she had to.

''Dez was right. You have to show him that you really mean it Trish. Keeping your relationship a secret is no solution.'' Ally replied.

Trish groaned, but nodded at that.

''I know, but it is just so weird. I mean- We're not like Austin and you. The perfect couple.'' Trish said to her.

Ally blushed deep, but then contained herself.

''You guys are also great together in your own weird way.'' Ally replied.

Trish shook her head at that, but didn't complain.

She truly did love Dez and she knew that she had to do something.

''I know that I hurt him, but don't you think that it gives- Okay, who am I kidding. That probably is my last chance to win him back.'' Trish exclaimed, groaning.

Ally nodded at that and Trish shot her a look.

Ally just sighed and shook her head at her best friend as suddenly the door to Sonic Boom went open and Dez came in.

He looked pretty sad and was followed by Austin.

Trish's eyes went wide and she wanted to hide, but Ally stopped her.

''Come on, Dez. Everything is going to be-'' Austin started, patting his best friends back as he suddenly saw Trish there.

Dez looked confused up and also saw her standing there.

Trish and Dez looked shocked at each other and Trish wanted to say somehting, but didn't get anything out.

Ally gave her a push to Dez and told her, ''If you want him, show him.''

Trish swallowed, trying to ignore the at least 20 people, being at Sonic Boom and walked up to Dez.

Dez looked even more confused and Austin didn't look better.

Now Trish stood right in front of Dez and Dez looked even more confused.

Before he could say anything Trish just went on her tip toes and kissed him. Hard.

Dez gasped as well as everyone else at Sonic Boom, but kissed back after a few seconds and put his arms around Trish's waist.

Fireworks where everywhere in their minds and they were totally lost in the kiss.

Ally and Austin, both standing at the counter grinned at their kissing best friends.

''It does look so weird, but so cute at the same time.'' Ally stated.

Austin chuckled and nodded at that. ''Yeah, but at least they're happy again. I couldn't see Dez or Trish like this.'' He replied.

Ally also nodded at that, just as Trish and Dez broke apart.

Dez looked shocked at Trish and Trish took a deep breath and then turned around to everyone else at Sonic Boom.

Everyone was standing there, shocked and Trish rolled her eyes.

''What are you all looking like that? Yes, I am in freaking love with Dez wade! Deal with it!'' She exclaimed.

All the costumers quickly looked away and Austin and Ally chuckled at Trish's behavior.

''Way to go, Trish. Way to go.'' Ally said silently to her best friend.

Then Trish looked at Dez who looked a bit stunned, but happy at her.

''I am sorry for trying to keep our relationship a secret. You are right. I shouldn't be embarassed about you or anything we have, because you are the boy I really like and I don't want to loose you, because of my stupidness.'' She told him serious.

Dez looked shocked, but even more happy at her.

Trish looked waiting back and Dez then smiled even wider.

''Apology accepted. You never lost me, I just wanted to know, if you really mean it and I shouldn't have tested you, but I really wanted us to get-''

''Let's just forget it, okay?'' Trish quickly threw in and looked hopefully and questioning at him.

Dez chuckled, but nodded. ''Fine with me.'' He replied and with that leaned down to kiss her again.

This time Austin was the one who chuckled and repeated Ally's statement, ''Way to go, Dez. Way to go.''

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my newest Trez drabble for you guys! :D<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we get 6+ reviews for this drabble? :)**

**Gabrie**


	9. Scary Love Story?

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the new drabble for you! :D**

**It's been way too long since I wrote a drabble, but here is one and it's Trez again! :D**

**After watching the new episode and Dez's scary story I just had to put this up :D**

**It's also based on that episode :D**

**Besides I'm so happy that I'll be out in the hospital in 6 days that I'm hyper and have to write! :D**

**So I'm not going to say anything more and here comes the drabble! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Scary Love Story?<strong>

''If you wouldn't have wanted her to know you should've really used different names.'' Austin told his best friend Dez two days after the whole scary night.

Dez sighed and shook his head, not saying anything at first.

''Austin is right. Why don't you tell her instead of using something like this?'' Ally added.

Dez still didn't reply and sighed again.

''Do we get an answer today?'' Austin asked.

''What was I supposed to do?!'' Dez now exclaimed in frustration. ''It is just so freaking complicated and I wanted her to get a hint!''

Austin and Ally now both sighed and Ally rolled her eyes a bit.

''That sign was too obvious. She'll see it, but you really should've just told her, because as soon as she finds out t-''

Suddenly the door to the practice room went open and a in disbelief at Dez looking Trish came in.

''Dezmund and Patrisha? You got to be kidding!'' She exclaimed to the red head.

Austin and Ally looked at each other and quickly disappeared behind the piano.

Dez looked a bit terrified at Trish and Trish looked mad at him.

Not it was over. That was what Dez thought.

''Didn't you like my scary story?'' He asked her, trying to play dumb.

At that Trish just rolled her eyes. ''It might have been scary , but you know exactly what I mean Freckles! What did that mean?!'' She asked him in disbelief.

She wanted a honest answer from the guy who put the two in a scary love story two days ago.

Dez looked down and mumbled something that Trish didn't understand.

''What?!'' She questioned him totally confused.

She wanted an answer and not some mumbling.

Dez groaned and then looked up to her.

''I told the story, because I am kinda in love with you and I hope that you feel the same and love me, too even though I am so stupid sometimes or most times and that we'll be together soon and for a really long time.'' He quickly rambled down as an explanation.

''Even though I don't want our kid to be that scary.'' He quickly added.

Trish looked in shock and disbelief at him and Dez prepared himself for the worst what could come.

He just closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the last minutes of his life or whatever Trish would do to him.

He expected a lot from her to do, but not what she did.

His eyes still closed, he suddenly felt a soft pair of lips on his and he gasped.

Austin and Ally did, too and as soon as he opened his eyes he saw that Trish had hers closed and was kissing him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

He quickly closed his eyes again, kissed back and put his arms around her.

The kiss was full of bliss and love and the two were totally into it until Austin cleared his throat.

Trish and Dez quickly broke apart and blushed deep.

Austin and Ally just looked shocked at their best friends.

Then Trish chuckled and stated, ''Wow. Now I really wish that we could disappear for some privacy.''

* * *

><p><strong>That was my new Trez drabble :D The next one will be an Auslly one I promise! :D<strong>

**Also my new Auslly and Trez story will come soon and I hope you'll stay tuned for it :)**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked the drabble and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we hit the 6+ reviews for this drabble? :)**

**Gabrie**


	10. What's So Wrong About It?

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the new drabble for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews I got at the last drabble! I loved them so much! :D**

**This time it's Auslly and I once again got inspired by an episode, but you should be used to that by now :)**

**Well, it's not based on it just inspired by it, but I think you can't do that much more there with a lot of drabbles :D**

**Anywys I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Since we're here about rockstars. OMG! A friend of mine that was at my youthgroup is at The Voice of Germany and he came into the battles with a christian song! I am so excited :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I posted a new A&A story called 'The Wrong Change' and I'd love it, if you get a look at it and leave a review! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>What's so wrong about it?<strong>

''You shouldn't be like that Austin. You don't have any reason to.'' Ally stated to Austin as they entered Sonic Boom.

Austin crossed his arms and looked at her.

''What's so wrong about it? I'm just concerned.'' He told her.

Ally smiled at her boyfriend and also a small blush crept across her cheeks.

''You don't have to be concerned. I'm going to do it good.'' Ally said to him.

Austin sighed and jumped on the counter. ''I don't know...'' He admitted.

At that Ally looked in disbelief at him . ''Don't you believe in me and my talents?'' She asked him.

Ally got the chance to sing at the Ellen Degenere's show.

Itself it wasn't that big of a deal, but Ally and intervews and shows all alone...

This time nobody wanted Austin with her. They just wanted Ally, her new album and a new song and Austin had a gig anyway, too.

Austin was concerned about how Ally will do it.

''No. I do trust you and I know that you can do that... It's just... Normally we mostly had everything to do together, but we normally always were there and now I can't be at your occurs at the Ellen show with you. We have seperated shows.'' Austin stated.

Ally looked a bit stunned at him, but she still didn't get it.

Austin sighed and jumped down from the counter again and took Ally's hands.

''I know that you can do everything and that also without you, but what's so wrong about it that I like us two better together?'' He asked.

At that Ally blushed and Austin looked pleading at her.

Ally chuckled at his look and just kissed him in response.

Austin gasped a bit, but kissed back and both bodies were on fire.

Ally smiled into the kiss and was still smiling as the two broke apart.

''That's so sweet from you Austin, but we also have our seperated careers and the Ellen Show is big, but it's not the first time that we do something seperated.'' Ally stated.

Austin sighed and looked down. ''I know, but-''

''I'm not mad and I understand you.'' Ally replied.

''So you're not going to the show?'' Austin asked hopefully.

Ally shook her head at that and chuckled.

Then she gave him another peck and replied, ''No. I'm still going. Time to give me the chance to show that I can do it alone.''

Austin sighed and looked down.

Ally played with her fingers and then asked, ''As long as you'll still be there when I'm finished with the occurs.''

Austin now smiled at Ally. ''Always, but only if you'll be there, too.'' He replied.

Ally chuckled and nodded. ''Always.'' She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my drabble :D<strong>

**I feel like it was pretty much with not much sense, but I still hope that it was good! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed the drabble and don't forget to leave a review ! :)  
><strong>

**Can we get 6+ reviews for this drabble! :)**

**Gabrie**


	11. I Can't Believe It

**Hey hey hey!**

**I'm finally back with a drabble for you guys!**

**It's been like forever with my drabbles, but I finally got an idea for it! :D**

**It's Trez and a bit in the future. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**If you do, please leave a review with your opinion! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe it<strong>

''I can't believe that we're doing this.'' Trish stated, shaking her head as Dez and her were walking to the music factory where all of her friends and family were waiting.

''Hey, you did say yes to it. It can't be that bad.'' Dez told her offended.

Trish sighed and squeezed his hand that she was holding.

''I know that I did Freckles, but I don't know, if this is really a good idea. What will they think if we tell them? Aren't we too young for this?'' She asked concerned.

Dez rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. She was always concerned about what others thought.

''It's going to be fine. We're 21 and we love each other.'' Dez told her.

Trish sighed and looked at her man for 2 years now. On the day exactly.

Getting more and more nervous as they continued walking, Trish started shaking and Dez squeezed her hand again.

''Calm down.'' He told her.

He was nervous as well, but he was for once better in hiding it than Trish.

Trish shot him a look and Dez kissed her hand apologetically what made the latina blush.

As they arrived in front of the doors of the factory, Dez looked at her.

''Ready?'' He asked.

Trish sighed and replied, ''Ready when you are. But we're going to take this s-''

But before Trish could even finish her sentence Dez threw the door open and screamed, ''She said yes, I put a ring on it! TRISH AND I are going to get married!''

The Latina groaned out loud as her now fiance screamed into the filled music factory.

Everyone looked shocked at the two, especially their two best friends.

But Austin started grinning at first.

''Wow. Congratulations guys!'' He exclaimed and went to the two.

Trish sighed, but let him take her into a hug and watched as Dez and him made their handshake.

''It's about freaking time!'' Trish's parents exclaimed and also walked up to them and congratulated them.

Ally still stood there in the room, but was smiling along with all of the other family members.

''Congratulations you two. It really was about time.'' She said to them and Trish rolled her eyes.

''Says the right one. I'm still waiting for your ring.'' She replied as the two best friends hugged and both Ally and Austin blushed.

The redhead grinned at his fiance and hugged her from the side, while his family members also came.

''Told you it's not going to be that bad.'' He stated.

Trish rolled her eyes and replied, ''Actually we planned to tell them differently. I can't believe that you pulled it off like that.''

Dez chuckled and kissed her cheek and then her hand with the ring on it what made the Latina blushed.

''Oh, come on you love me and my ways, Mrs. Soon- To- Be- Wade.'' He told her.

Trish's blush went even deeper and she punched him in the side, but then smiled.

''Yes, Freckles. Yes, I do.'' She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it!<strong>

**I think it was kind of funny and actually pretty Trez!**

**What did you think about it?**

**I'd love to hear your opinion in a review! :)  
>Gabrie xoxo<strong>


End file.
